Lanzelt Mountains
Lanzelt Mountains is a location in Final Fantasy Brave Exvius. An area at the center of the Lanzelt region, it is home to the esper Shiva. It is an optional dungeon that must be unlocked by going to Wolfsfang Peak - Exploration. The player must defeat the Frost Dragon to the west, after which a notice will appear, saying that something collapsed in the distance. A tree will be knocked down to the east, giving passage previously inaccessible. Then, one must exit from this eastern part of the map, thereby unlocking the dungeon. The player must defeat Shiva at the stage 'Lanzelt Mountains - Demon's Den' and she will join the party. The stage 'Trial of the Ice Demon' appears when Shiva (1★) reaches level 30, while 'New Trial of the Ice Demon' appears when Shiva (2★) reaches level 40. __TOC__ Story Stages / |mission 1a= No items |reward 1a= / |mission 1b= Use magic |reward 1b= / |mission 1c= No continues |reward 1c= / |enemies 1= *Bas-relief *Blue Elemental *Merman *Purusa *Skuldier |boss 1= - |drop 1= |name 2= Lanzelt Mountains - Frozen Woods |energy 2= 9 |battle 2= 5 |gil 2= 763~816 |unit xp 2= 6000~6464 |rank xp 2= 234 |bonus 2= |reward 2= / |mission 2a= Deal light damage to an enemy |reward 2a= / |mission 2b= Use magic |reward 2b= / |mission 2c= No continues |reward 2c= / |enemies 2= *Adamantoise *Bas-relief *Blue Elemental *Merman *Purusa *Skuldier |boss 2= - |drop 2= |name 3= Lanzelt Mountains - Frosty Forest |energy 3= 9 |battle 3= 5 |gil 3= 700~812 |unit xp 3= 5536~6467 |rank xp 3= 238 |bonus 3= |reward 3= / |mission 3a= Use fira |reward 3a= / |mission 3b= Clear without an ally being KO'd |reward 3b= / |mission 3c= No continues |reward 3c= / |enemies 3= *Adamantoise *Bas-relief *Blue Elemental *Merman *Purusa *Skadi *Skuldier |boss 3= - |drop 3= |name 4= Lanzelt Mountains - Demon's Den |energy 4= 11 |battle 4= 1 |gil 4= 133 |unit xp 4= 1600 |rank xp 4= 242 |bonus 4= x100 |reward 4= / |mission 4a= Rain in party (Companion included) |reward 4a= / |mission 4b= Defeat Shiva with a limit burst |reward 4b= / |mission 4c= No continues |reward 4c= / |enemies 4= - |boss 4= Shiva |drop 4= |name 5= Trial of the Ice Demon |energy 5= 15 |battle 5= 1 |gil 5= 850 |unit xp 5= 8000 |rank xp 5= 500 |bonus 5= |reward 5= / |mission 5a= Party of 3 or less (Companion included) |reward 5a= / |mission 5b= Clear without an ally being KO'd |reward 5b= / |mission 5c= No continues |reward 5c= / |enemies 5= - |boss 5= Shiva |drop 5= - |name 6= New Trial of the Ice Demon |energy 6= 30 |battle 6= 1 |gil 6= 1700 |unit xp 6= 150,000 |rank xp 6= 1000 |bonus 6 = x100 |reward 6 = x5 |mission 6a = Clear in 5 turns or more |reward 6a = x1 |mission 6b = Evoke Ifrit |reward 6b = x1 |mission 6c = Party of 5 or less (Companion included) |reward 6c = x10 |enemies 6= - |boss 6= Shiva |drop 6= - }} Gallery FFBE Lanzelt Mountains BG.jpg|Battle background. Category:Locations in Final Fantasy Brave Exvius Category:Mountains